Transformation
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: Just a little drabblefic that I'm doing... Of when the Big Four are transported to my lair, to transform into the inhabitants of the worlds I put them in. Like, if I put them into the Warriors world, they will transform into warrior cats. And so on.
1. Chapter 1

**BERK**

With a sigh, Hiccup pulled the fish basket toward Toothless. Now that he'd found the Night Fury, his life had gotten a little bit better, but...

Then there was a flash of blinding light, and all the Vikings and Dragons were gone.

**DUNBROCH**

Fuming, Merida stormed away from the room as she racked her brain to remember where she'd put her bow.

Then she remembered, but before she could go get it, a flash of light enveloped the Highlanders and everyone was gone.

**NORTH POLE**

The Guardians were at the Pole, and Jack was trying to explain that he wasn't a Guardian. North opened his mouth, ready to speak.

Then a flash of light erupted and the Guardians disappeared.

**CORONA**

Rapunzel hugged her parents, thrilled to be with them at last. She drew back and opened her mouth to say something, but then there was a flash of light...

And the Coronas vanished.

**MY LAIR**

The Vikings, Dragons, Highlanders, Guardians and Coronas looked around in confusion.

They were in a cave, with a lot of painted murals on the walls. Crystals spiked from the walls, gleaming in the light that came from the ceiling. There were five sections.

A purple section with a sun flag (Coronas), a gray section with a dead dragon flag (Vikings), a red-and-blue section and flag (The Highlanders), a multicolored section and flag (Guardians), and a multicolored section with a large dragon flag (the Dragons.)

"Good, you're here!"

A voice echoed from a tunnel. A girl stepped out. She had silvery blue and ebony black hair, catlike violet eyes, and pale skin. A bracelet was on each arm. She had a glowing white aura. Another girl stepped out behind her, looking older and with a silver aura.

"My name is Rajani Eternal," said the first girl. "And this is my darker half, Nightingale Siren."

Nightingale dipped her head. "We are here to test your champions, one from each group. The Dragons. The Vikings. The Coronas. The Highlanders. And the Guardians. We know who they are, but I'd like everyone who wants to compete in our test to volunteer."

Instantly, a bunch of people stepped forward.

Of course Snotlout, then Bunny and North, then Astrid, then a group of random dragons (Toothless not among them), some Corona guards and finally some Highlanders.

None of them were tested correctly.

"I'm sorry, but we'll just have to tell you." Rajani grinned. "They are... Merida DunBroch, Rapunzel Corona, Jack Frost, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. And Toothless."

"USELESS?!" demanded Snotlout as Elinor cried, "Merida?"

"Yes!" hissed both of the girls. "And if you don't agree, we will throw you to the Abyss." Dragon wings protruded from their backs. Horns and tails and fangs sprouted along with claws, and halos of fire glowed above their heads.

"If you don't mind..."


	2. Warrior Cats

"Now," began Rajani, "They begin their transformation- in the world of the Warrior cats! They will visit one separate world with each level and transform into one of the inhabitants. Note- this is just for fun, no challenge, but non-chosen will not shift. That's why this is so important. Now let's see how they're doing."

They were standing on the WindClan moor. Then Jack started to yell. Tooth gasped.

White fur sprouted all over him as he began to shrink. His ears migrated to the top of his head. He fell to all fours as he started growing a tail.

In no time, a white cat with bright blue eyes and gray ears was standing in place of Jack.

"Jack Frost, is now Snowfall of WindClan!" announced Nightingale, as Rapunzel began to change. Flynn yelped as Rapunzel also started to shrink, growing golden fur and her green eyes slitting, a tail and claws sprouting.

A golden tortoiseshell cat stood in place of Rapunzel, with bright green eyes and amber dapples.

Rajani grinned. "Rapunzel Corona is now Goldenpetal of RiverClan! Merida, you're up next!"

Merida started to shrink as Elinor gasped. Reddish fur started growing all over her body as a tail came out and her teeth sharpened, her hands turning to paws. When her tranformation was complete, Merida was a reddish, rust-colored tabby with long fur.

"Merida DunBroch is now Firedawn of ThunderClan!" said Nightingale. "Hiccup is next!"

Hiccup started shrinking and light brown fur grew all over his body as he fell to all fours and a tail sprouted out of his back. His ears pointed. Then Hiccup was a light brown tom with gray flecks and green eyes.

"Hiccup Haddock is now Hawkswoop of SkyClan!" Rajani beamed, enjoying her little game very much.

And finally was Toothless.

To no one's surprise, he was a pure black tom with green eyes and one tiny white fleck on his face.

"Toothless is now Shadeflight of ShadowClan!" the girls announced together.

"They were successful!" said Rajani cheerfully. "But the next challenge is harder... What Great Beast are they, of the fifteen in Erdas?"


	3. Great Beasts

When the lair was lit up again, the five found themselves in a forest.

"This is Eura," began Nightingale. "Here you will transform into the Great Beast closest to yourself. The fifteen Great Beasts are Uraza the Leopard, Essix the Falcon, Briggan the Wolf, Jhi the Panda, Tellun the Stag, Ninani the Swan, Dinesh the Elephant, Arax the Ram, Rumfuss the Boar, Suka the Polar Bear, Mulop the Octopus, Cabaro the Lion, Kovo the Ape, Gerathon the Serpent and Halawir the Eagle."

"Let's begin." Rajani was smiling. "Let's go in reverse order- so Toothless first!"

Two seconds passed, then feathers started to grow all over Toothless's body. He grew instead of shrinking in size as his horns disappeared and his muzzle rolled into a beak. His wings thickened and stretched out, turning bluish gray. His forelegs retracted as his hind legs grew and went thinner.

In a matter of seconds, Toothless was a blue-gray eagle with sharp eyes and talons. Rajani grinned. "Toothless is Halawir the Eagle!"

"Hiccup next!" announced Nightingale. She clapped her hands and Hiccup began to change, white feathers growing all over him. Brown streaks shot over his body as his arms retracted and his nose turned into a beak. He started growing in size.

Then Hiccup was a gyrfalcon with white-and-brown feathers twice his normal size. "Hiccup is Essix the Falcon!" called Nightingale. "Next up is Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel looked scared as feather patterns started swirling over her skin and her neck lengthened, black patches spinning to life on her face. She yelped as her arms retracted, but it came out more like a squawk as her nose turned into a beak and wings started to poke from her back.

When the princess's transformation was done, she was a graceful white swan. "Rapunzel is Ninani the Swan!" shouted Rajani.

Nightingale smirked. "Next, Merida."

Merida bit her lip as fur started to sprout all over her body and her skin turned yellowish-gold, her red hair turning into a mane of brown fur. A tail streamed from her back as she fell to all fours, wicked claws shooting from her fingers as teeth grew from her mouth. She grew in size- doubling then tripling.

And when she was done, a huge male lion stood in her place.

"Cabaro the Lion!" announced Nightingale. "Finally, Jack Frost."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late.

White fur sprouted all over his body, long and thick. His ears migrated to the top of his head, and he fell to all fours as he grew rapidly in size. Claws shot from his fingers as he opened his mouth again to reveal long yellow fangs.

When Jack's transformation was finished, a huge polar bear was standing in the forest.

"Jack is Suka the Polar Bear!" Rajani smiled. "Next up for this, is what dragon are they from the Battles Above?"


	4. Dragons and Titans

**changeofheart505: Thanks so much! You're so nice. *impish grin* I like your stories too.**

Chapter 4 (Or is it 3? I think it's 4.)

The stage went white again, and everyone screamed...

Until the stage darkened and Rajani appeared, lightly flapping her wings. "Welcome everyone, to the Battles Above!" Dragon fire was flaring in the sky, with bubbles and mist and flames searing through the air.

Hiccup looked up in astonishment. "So many dragons!"

Rajani laughed. "Yep! Now, everyone, I am a Bilebite from the Battles Above." There was a flash of light and she was a four-winged, exotic-colored dragon, like a cross between a Stormcutter and Hideous Zippleback.

Nightingale grinned impishly. "I'm a Noxwing." Green scales clattered over her as she morphed into a large green dragon, like a water-dragon, but much more land-built. Her wings flapped, gas seeping from her scales.

Jack gagged. "What is that?"

Then Nightingale shifted back and smiled. "Noxwing gas. First, don't complain. Second, Pitch is now taking part in these games from now on."

Jack and the Guardians gaped as Pitch appeared. "Hello, Guardians."

Rajani strode over and poked a claw into his chest. "Don't you dare hurt them!" she growled. "You're here for a quick test, then you're going back to the Abyss."

Pitch tried to smile. "Rajani-"

Nightingale stormed over. "PITCH! You're first." Pitch opened his mouth as black scales bloomed over him. He screamed and it turned into a roar as orange horns that looked like they were made of solid fire shot from his head. There was a flare of dark light.

Pitch was a huge black dragon with two sets of fiery horns, red eyes with no pupils, glowing emberlike spines and huge black wings. He was surrounded my a dark mist that cloaked and swirled around him.

"Exactly what I was expecting. Pitch is a Nightmare dragon, the Shade of Fear!" Rajani announced. Nightingale slouched. "I was hoping for a Gravelurker- Harbinger of Zolun Tharn."

"Jack, you're up next!" White scales clattered over him as large midnight blue wings shot from his back and a long frill-like back thing rose up. He roared and blew a storm of ice from his fanged mouth. Rajani laughed. "I was right again."

The Winter sprite was a huge dark-colored drake with a white hoodlike neck and head.

Nightingale snorted. "Jack is an Icemaul, Hunter of the Icy Floes! Merida, you're up!"

Brown-red, or rust-red scales flowed over Merida as huge black horns sprouted from her head, along with small wings and a large tail. She fell to all fours as ebony black claws sprouted and her legs thickened. Merida was a huge dragon with a paler yellowish underbelly and rust red scales with orange glowing eyes.

"Merida is a Hellfire, Scourge of the Ashen Plains!" shouted Nightingale as she smirked at Rajani. "I win. See, I knew she wasn't a Magmascale!"

Rapunzel was next. Her hair darkened and so did her skin, gaining a tree bark-like quality as her eyes glowed with green malice. Claws sprouted from her fingers as vines coiled around her neck, branchlike horns rising from her head. She was a dragon that heavily resembled a tree, sparks of green dancing around her.

Eugene choked with shock as Rajani called, "Rapunzel is a Tanglewing, the Terror in the Treetops! Hiccup, you're up!"

Gray scales sprouted over Hiccup as suddenly his neck and head seemed to bulge and writhe, growing larger as a two-pointed tail sprouted from his back. His head split into two. Two necks coiled out, the right one was tinged red and the left was tinged blue, with glowing eyes that matched the head's color. The right wing had a red membrane and the left had a blue, while the right tip of his tail had a red tint and the left a blue.

"Hiccup is a Twinscale, Alchemy's Fiend!" shouted Nightingale. "Last but not least, Toothless!"

The Night Fury turned a darker, more dull blue as his wings grew blue claws that looked like ice. His snout elongated and now there were six eyes, all icy blue, as his wing membranes turned purple. Electricity crackled around the dragon as his horns sharpened, turning dark blue at the base and lighter blue at the tips.

"Toothless is an Arcfury, Soul of the Storm!" Rajani fluttered around their heads. "Next up is the Tribes of Chima!"


	5. Legends of Chima

Chapter 5

Rajani swooped over the stage as the theater went white again. Then the five- MINUS PITCH- were standing in a rolling field with a city on the horizon, topped with a lion's head.

"Welcome to Chima!" yelled Nightingale. "This is the field where Speedor Tournaments take place. That city is the Lion City, which holds the CHI falls. Mount Cavora is above it. Now before you begin, you need to know Chima's story."

Nightingale began. "Long, long ago in the world of Chima, the animals of Chima were primitive and walked on four legs. Only the Phoenix, who lived on Mount Cavora, had the power of CHI- and the other Fire Tribe that lived with them, the Tigers. CHI is a powerful water that gives the tribes extreme strength, agility, etc. The Phoenix took three tribes of animals as their students and gave them the power of CHI- Sabre-Toothed Tigers, Mammoths and Vultures. But the leader of the Sabretooths, a tiger named Fangor, wanted power. He pulled together the three student tribes and they attacked Chima. None of the Groundborn could stop them and when they finally reached Cavora, the Phoenix made a desperate decision. Armed with the Fire Wings, nine Phoenix elders decided to plunge into the heart of Cavora to make the Great Illumination, a magic fueled by the power of the Phoenix that would make everything good."

Rajani took over. "But one of the elders was Fluminox, king of the Phoenix. When he was about to dive into the heart of Cavora, he realized that his son, Flinx, had been born. He knew that he had to sacrifice himself, but he could not. Fluminox wanted to know his son. So he went to see him instead, and the eight other Phoenix elders died that night. The Ice Hunter tribes were locked away in a slumber inside the Gorge of Eternal Depth. The combined power of the Phoenix elders lifted Mount Cavora from the ground and the Phoenix decided to share CHI with all the animals of Chima. The animals drank, and turned into the tribes that we know and love today. The Lions, the Crocodiles, the Eagles, the Wolves, the Ravens, the Rhinos, the Gorillas and the Bears. The Phoenix vanished, and the animals who didn't drink CHI disappeared into the Outlands, becoming the Legend Beasts."

"Centuries passed. The Lions guarded the CHI falls. One Lion prince, named Laval, was best friends with Prince Cragger from the Crocodile tribe. But one day, before his Age of Becoming, Cragger crept into the CHI temple and stole the CHI. He powered himself with the CHI and went crazy, storming the forests, freaking out the Bears, even attacking one of his other best friends, Eris the Eagle. When the effects faded, he was guilty, but he still hungered for the power of CHI. So he continued trying to sneak CHI... but everything led to his parents falling into the Gorge of Eternal Depth. Cragger became bitter. His older sister Crooler used a Persuader Plant on him and convinced him to go to war with the Lions. Then one day when Lagravis, the King of the Lions, was handing out CHI, Cragger and Crooler came. They asked for CHI and then Laval refused. When he told Eris what had happened, she asked him to give the Crocs CHI. So he did, but Cragger goaded him into dropping their CHI into the Gorge of Eternal Depth."

"And one day when the Speedor Tournament came, the CHI pool produced the biggest orb of golden CHI that there was. Cragger, of course, and all the representatives of the tribes came to race. Even Dom de la Whoosh, the last of the Peacock Tribe and one of the nomads, came to race. But when Cragger was on the verge of winning, a mysterious black-and-blue-armored animal called ShadoWind came and won the race, taking the Golden CHI with him. A series of events passed and finally the war ended. But remember that CHI Laval dropped down the Gorge of Eternal Depth? Cragger's parents, Crunket and Crominus, found it and ran after it. But then three other Outlands tribes got a taste of the CHI- the Scorpions, Spiders and Bats. Crunket and Crominus were captured and so were the Legend Beasts. Th-"

"This is all very interesting," said Jack, "But can you save it?"

Rajani shrugged. "Sure. You're first up!"

He barely had time to yell, "What?!" before his head started to grow darker and gray wings began poking their way out of his back. His neck stretched and turned purplish as his nose turned into a beak.

Two seconds later, Jack was a vulture-headed warrior.

"You are one of the Ice Hunter Tribes, a Vulture!" called Rajani. "Merida, next!"

Merida nodded as her head began to twitch, growing tawny fur. Her ears grew smaller as they glided to the top of her head. Her red curls vanished and melted into her fur.

Merida was a lion-head.

"Merda is one of the Lion Tribe! Next up is Toothless!" called Nightingale.

Toothless made a surprised barking noise as he turned completely white and his head and wings grew feathers. He reared up as his body shifted into a more humanoid position. His muzzle elongated into a beak. His claws and tail vanished.

"Toothless is one of the Eagle Tribe!" Rajani rubbed her hands together. "Rapunzel, now!"

Rapunzel gave a yelp as her hair turned dark and disappeared. Her face darkened and fur grew all over her head.

Nightingale started laughing and Rajani gave her an incredulous look. "What?" Nightingale demanded. "Okay... Rapunzel is a Gorilla!"

Hiccup barely opened his mouth to protest before his head started to grow orange feathers. His nose rolled into a beak as orange feathery wings started to grow out of his back. He yelped, but it sounded more like a screech. He opened his wings and they turned into flame.

"Hey, watch it!" squawked Jack, flapping his own wings.

"Hiccup is a Phoenix!" announced Rajani.

Next up: The Beasts of Avantia, Animals Inside Them, Beasts of Rion and Tavania, Tribes of Pyrrhia


	6. Beasts of Avantia

Chapter 6

"Shut your eyes!" yelled Nightingale as the scenery of Chima faded.

Everyone shut their eyes as a blinding flash filled the theater and flames roared brilliantly to life. Then the light faded and everyone cautiously opened their eyes.

What greeted them was a green valley with rolling hills behind it, and snow-peaked mountains in the distance. The sky was a brilliant blue, with only a few wisps of cloud drifting across it. A few hyacinths poked up here and there.

"Welcome to Avantia!" called Rajani as she rolled in the air. "Seven beasts live here. Ferno the Fire Dragon, Sepron the Sea Serpent, Arcta the Mountain Giant, Tagus the Horse Man, Nanook the Snow Monster, Epos or Firepos the Flame Bird and Spiros the Ghost Phoenix. But the question is... which of them are you? Toothless, you're up!"

Toothless squawked as he started growing larger, his horns sharpening, his claws lengthening and his eyes turning smaller and red like coals. His wings grew larger and his body shape changed into a more average Western Dragon, like a Monstrous Nightmare with four legs. He grew ever bigger and his body ballooned.

Toothless was a giant black dragon with a slightly horrifically demonic appearance. He snorted a blast of fire.

"I'm sure you can all guess who he is... Ferno the Fire Dragon!" Rajani landed on his head. "Hiccup, you are up next!"

Again, wings began poking out of Hiccup's back- but this time his arms withered and disappeared as ruby-red feathers began swirling over his body and tail feathers sprouted. His head grew a crest as a beak popped out. His eyes went to the sides of his eyes as his feet turned to talons. He grew in size as well.

Hiccup was a fiery-colored bird with flaming feathers, diamond talons and green mist drifting about him.

"Spiros the Ghost Phoenix, everyone!" shouted Nightingale.

"Merida, you're up!"

Merida's transformation was pretty much like Hiccup's... Except that her feathers were darker in color, and there were actual flames flickering over her wings.

"Epos the Flame Bird!" Rajani giggled. "Rapunzel, let's begin!"

Rapunzel squealed in shock as her arms and legs started to twist and vanish. Her legs disappeared, twisting into one thick fish tail. Green scales grew as her face elongated into a snout. Her eyes grew larged as she grew in size and her hair turned to seaweed. A pool opened up under her and she fell in.

The iridescent sea serpent reared up from the pool.

"Rapunzel is Sepron the Sea Sepent! Last but not least is Jack!"

There was a gasp as Jack started growing bigger, white hair sprouting all over his body as his arms and legs thickened. His teeth turned yellow much to Tooth's horror, and his eyes changed to paler yellow. In no time, the winter sprite was a hulking humanoid figure.

"Nanook the Snow Monster!" cried Nightingale. "For our next challenge, we're going back to Erdas..."

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE MADE A CRAZY DECISION!<strong>

I will include you in my story if you fill in this form:

Username/Preferred name:  
>Dark side?:<br>Appearance:  
>Personality:<p>

There you go!


	7. Spirit Animals

Chapter Whatever-it-is

**changeofheart505: Let me tell you what happens next- chaos.**

**MistressErycinae: What's Homestruck?**

**LorreVarghul: Can I just call you Lorre?**

* * *

><p>The theater was quiet. The scenery hadn't changed. Rajani glanced at her watch. "They should be here by now..."<p>

"Who?" asked Jack.

Nightingale smirked. "You'll see..." Then she and Rajani started mumbling to each other in Chinese.

A green vortex opened right on cue. A girl stepped out. She was wearing a large cloak made of green scales, a red tunic under it and blue leggings with fur boots.

Rajani waved her over. "Hey everyone, this is Callie."

Callie smiled at the audience. "Hey."

Two seconds later, a blue portal opened and deposited another girl on the ground. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing dark jeans and an animal based -shirt

raven black hair in a loose braid, black leggings, a dark gray skirt and a light gray shirt with sleeves ending at the elbow. She had blue eyes tinted in purple.

The one who'd said 'Ow' had spiky dark brown hair and tanned skin. She wore black faded jeans and a blood red tank top with a cropped black leather jacket. Blue eyes tinted in red shone out from her face. She inclined her head to Nightingale. "Hey."

"That's Sakura," said Nightingale, pointing to the red-tinted eye girl. "And that's Kura, her light side."

"They're here just for fun..." Rajani winced as she imagined the worst coincidence, which had something to do with the lair and everyone in it blowing up. "And they'll be viewing somewhere else."

After the four guests left the room, Nightingale stood up. "We're going back to Erdas for a more humane turn. Now they're summoning animals, not shifting."

The theater burst white and Erdas's scenery reappeared before them.

Rajani flicked her fingers at Toothless and he was in the crowd suddenly. "You'll get to go back on, but you can't expect a dragon to have a spirit animal... Merida, go first."

A blast of light exploded from the side of the girl and it slowly took shape next to her. When the light was fully formed, the glow faded to reveal a muscled lioness with tawny golden fur.

"Chusei the Lioness, everyone," called Nightingale. "Is it just me or am I detecting a pattern with lions here?" she mused.

Rajani snickered. "No, it's not just you."

In the viewing room, the guests were eating popcorn while they watched Chusei nuzzle Merida's hand. "Aww..." That's how Callie, Kura and Lorre reacted.

Sakura shook her head.

Next up was Rapunzel. A pillar of light shone next to her, slowly fading to a smaller gate through which a figure emerged- a little hummingbird with iridescent feathers and green eyes.

"Eko the Hummingbird." Nightingale jumped into the air. "Next up is Jack."

The light blazed next to the Spirit of Fun, slowly turning whiter and paler as it hovered. It slowly formed and the animal that emerged was a snow-white fox with a fluffy pelt and huge black eyes.

In the viewing room things were getting a bit hectic.

For one, Callie was now on her feet glaring at Lorre. Both of them were drenched in water.

"It's so cute!" Kura squealed. Sakura grabbed her, glancing warily at Callie and Lorre who looked about to spring at each other. "...Careful..."

Rajani shook her head like she knew what was going on. "Jack, your spirit animal is Kitsune the Fox."

The light next to Hiccup was in the air, beating plumes of tawny light as the animal formed. When the light faded, a large owl with silvery gray feathers and a heart-shaped face hovered next to him.

Sakura was now chasing Kura around the room and the other two were almost on each other.

"That's Kapau'rai the Owl!" shouted Nightingale, clutching her head as flashes of the chaos in the room erupted in her head. "NOW GUYS, GET OUT OF THE DARNED VIEWING ROOM!"

Almost shamefully, Callie and Lorre appeared first, both drenched in water. Callie had a black eye. Lorre had two. Callie had a bruise on her neck and was gingerly holding her thumb bone. Lorre was limping.

"What the heck guys?" demanded Rajani.

Then Sakura and Kura appeared, and everyone began laughing.

Kura just grinned apologetically. Sakura groaned, face-palming. Both girls were covered in popcorn.


End file.
